


Her Life Story

by pinotnoirwine



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mirialans (Star Wars), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoirwine/pseuds/pinotnoirwine
Summary: Some Mirialans have a lot of tattoos because they tell their life story.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Luminara Unduli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Her Life Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Barriss was young when she got her first tattoo. There were other Mirialans who lived on Coruscant and there were other Mirialans who were Jedi too but her master did it because her master was the person who knew what she had done to earn it. It was almost the first thing that happened when Luminara Unduli chose her to be her padawan and it symbolized her first step on the road to being a Jedi. Her master had one that was the same size and shape and Barriss liked that they matched even though most of the other ones she got in the years after were different.

They have a special tool to make tattoos. Most Mirialans have one so they can get tattoos when they do something important or they want to remember so other Mirialans will know too. Sometimes when they finished a mission and went back to the temple they sat in the gardens and one of them added a tattoo for the other one. Sometimes they went to her master's quarters because the tattoo needed to be in a place they didn't want to show to anybody else. It would have been embarrassing and they wouldn't have understood. 

Barriss has tattoos all over her body that her master put there. Sometimes she takes her clothes off and looks in the mirror so she can see them more clearly. She holds a smaller mirror in her hand so she can see the tattoos on her back too. Her master put a line of small black diamonds down her spine one for every mission they completed in the war and before it. She used to lay on her stomach and her master's fingers touched her skin. When she looks at the tattoos she can almost feel that now. 

There are other tattoos too. It tickled when she got the ones on the backs of her knees and when she thinks about them they tickle now too. She can remember how still she sat when her master put her facial tattoos on. There are some on her thighs and between her legs and she can remember when she got those. She was nervous but she trusted her master. Luminara put four diamonds on her vulva in the shape of a bigger one and then she kissed her between her legs. Barriss knew it was a Mirialan tradition but she thought it didn't feel like it was only a tradition. 

It's been a very long time since Barriss was a padawan but she can remember getting her first tattoo. She remembers her master holding her hand when she put the diamond on her right wrist like the diamond that was on her wrist too. She would get another one to match it when she was a Jedi but she never finished her training. Sometimes it hurts like when she first got it or maybe it hurts because of everything she did. She could get somebody to remove it but she would probably still feel it though. 

Some Mirialans have a lot of tattoos because they tell their life story. Barriss doesn't have a lot of tattoos. She doesn't want anybody but her master to tattoo her but her master is gone now.


End file.
